As an alternative to performing more invasive surgical procedures, many physicians are using minimally invasive devices to view, diagnose, and treat internal body tissues of patients. Such minimally invasive devices include catheters, endoscopes and like devices having a flexible shaft that may be directed to a region of interest within the patient's body. The shaft generally includes one or more lumens through which tools, liquids/medications and air/vacuum can be passed. In addition, many such devices include steering to allow the device to be selectively oriented in the body and imaging capabilities to view a tissue site.
In order to reduce the risks associated with the use of a medical device in the body, many such devices are becoming disposable. For each use, a physician can obtain a new, sterilized device prior to the examination and/or treatment of a patient. Upon completion of a procedure, the device can be disposed of, thereby eliminating any chance of cross-contamination between patients.
One factor in limiting the ability to make steerable catheters and endoscopes disposable is the cost of an articulation joint in the device. The articulation joint aids in bending the distal tip under tension of one or more control wires within the device. In addition, the articulation joint maintains the stiffness of the shaft in a longitudinal direction and transmits rotational torque applied by the physician. Traditionally, articulation joints are made of a number of riveted stainless steel components that are expensive and laborious to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of creating an articulation joint for use in steerable, minimally invasive devices that allow the devices to be manufactured inexpensively enough so that they can be considered disposable.